


Unknown Subject

by wereleopard58



Category: Criminal Minds, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a serial killer loose.  Five-0 need help and call the BAU.  Steve hates the looks between Danny and Aaron Hotchner</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessicaB](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JessicaB).



Title: Unknown Subject

Pairing: Danny/Hotch, McDanno

Rating: Adult

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0 and Criminal Minds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0 or Criminal Minds

Summary: There is a serial killer loose. Five-0 need help and call the BAU. Steve hates the looks between Danny and Aaron Hotchner

Feedback: Yes please

N/B This from a conversation on twitter I had, and offered to try and write this pairing for JessicaB on twitter. Please let me know what you think of this, I am not sure lol. This is why it is a short chapter.

Chapter One

Danny and Steve stared down at the lifeless body. The unknown woman was splayed out on the beach. The early morning rays of the sun hit her pale skin.

'I hope this is not another one.' Danny muttered, knowing that it was going to be. When he just looked at her, he could see the similarities with the other two cases.

'Yeah, I hoped it wasn't when we got the call this morning. Now…' Steve waved a gloved hand at her and hunches down to get a better look at their most recent victim. 'She has the same look as the others, dark long hair, attractive. They obviously go to the gym and take care of themselves.'

'But she's not a local girl; she looks as if she's from the mainland.' Danny says as he looks down at her. He notices that Steve is smiling at him. 'What?' He snapped.

'Look whose going native on us.' Steve laughs, but stops when he turns back to the body.

'We have to wait until Max does his thing to find out if the other details are the same.' Danny looks around at the quiet beach. 'This doesn't look as if it's a popular beach.'

Steve stands and moves, so he is shoulder to shoulder with his partner and looks around. 'No it isn't. Not easy to get to, you noticed that. Why?' This is one of the reasons that Steve wanted Danny as a partner he was a great detective and noticed things like champagne in the bottle and when poured still had bubbles, things that he would never have noticed. So now what had Danny noticed that he hadn't.

'Well, I was just wondering she isn't local, this isn't a popular beach.' Danny turned and looked at his friend, who stared back blankly. The blonde detective sighed. 'What if she was the first victim and we only found her now?'

Steve stared at Danny, then turned as Max called out to them.

'Max, we need to find out if she was like the others, and find out if she was murdered before them.' Steve ordered, he hated this.

'I hate this, so very much.' Danny muttered as he snapped of his gloves and walked away from the body.

'Do you think she could be the killer's first victim?' Max asked.

Steve turned and looked at him. 'Yes, Max it's a possibility.'

'Very well, I will get to work and let you know my results as soon as I have them.' Max pushed his glasses further up his nose, nodded to McGarrett and then turned to focus on the body.

XXXXX

Steve, Danny, Kono and Chin all stood around the computer table. They looked up at the screen with the latest information Max had sent them.

'So all the women have brown hair and eyes; they are all slender and physically fit. We now know the first woman, who is still a Jane Doe at this point, is not from Hawaii originally. The others are all native. They are raped, their tongues cut out and strangled. Then left on a public beach. Once, again our first victim was placed on an out of way beach. So this looks like he doesn't know this area well, or he would have known that. Also, he used a condom when he raped them.' Steve recited all the information that currently had.

'Looks like we have a serial killer, it has been two weeks, and we are no closer to figuring out whom this mythical guy is. I hate saying this, but we need experts. I think we need to call the F.B.I.' Danny turned and looked at his team-mates.

'Why the F.B.I' Kono asked.

Danny turned to look to her. 'They have a group of profilers called the BAU. Behavioural Analysis Unit, they are experts in serial killers, and they consult for local law enforcement, that would be us, and give a profile of the killer. If we want to get a handle on this, and have a chance of catching this guy, we need them.'

Steve stood there and sighed as much as he hated it, Danny was right. 'Ok, Danny get in contact with them and see if they can help.'

XXXXX

Aaron Hotchner headed towards the conference room. 'We have a case, conference room everyone.'

TBC


	2. Two

N/B not so sure about this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Two

Aaron looked around the conference table at his team-mates and friends. They had been through a lot together. It wouldn't take them long to realise that he knew Danny Williams. He hoped that the attraction he once felt the other man was gone, or could be hidden.

'Detective Daniel Williams contacted us about a serial killer in Hawaii, Oahu to be precise.' Aaron started to explain.

JJ stared up at him. 'Why didn't I know about this? This report never came through me.'

'No, it came straight to me.' Aaron waited for someone to ask the obvious.

'Why you?' Derek asked.

'Danny is an old friend of mine. He contacted me because the nature of the case.' Aaron answered.

'What other information do we have from the local police?' Reid interrupted before the conversation could carry on down the personal route.

'We'll get more information when we get there, but Danny no longer works at the police department. He was transferred to the governor's task force. So far they have three women murdered. They were all raped, and their tongues cut out. They were then left on a public beach. All brown hair and eyes, all physically fit. The most recent one, was actually the first murdered she wasn't local, like the others, and she wasn't found on a populated beach that is why she was only found now.' Aaron told them all. 'Wheels up in an hour.' With that Aaron nodded, stood and headed to his office.

He walked over to his desk and picked up the phone, dialled and waited. 'Danny, its Aaron, will be with you soon.'

XXXXX

Danny walked back into the main room and smiled. 'Aaron has agreed to help.'

'Aaron?' Steve stared intently at Danny.

'Yes Aaron, he's…'

'In my office please Danny.' Steve turned and walked to his office, he knew Danny would have followed.

'So, Daniel is there something you want to tell me?' Steve placed his bum on the edge of the table, crossed his legs at the ankle, then his arms across his chest and stared at his best friend. He hated that look in those blue eyes when he talked about Aaron. There was something there, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was something that made his chest ache, and gnawed away at his gut.

Danny hated when he crossed his arms, and the t-shirt tightened it was extremely distracting. Sometimes he thought that Steve knew what he was doing, and then others when the SEAL was totally oblivious.

'About what Steven?' Danny replied sweetly.

'Aaron.'

'Steve, what exactly is it you want to know?' Danny sighed.

'How well do you know Aaron? What was your relationship with him? Why is he coming here, for you?' Steve shot out the questions without actually thinking about them.

'Are you asking if we had a personal relationship, a friendship, one night stand or fuck buddies?' Danny now started to get angry, and glared at it his idiot boss and best friend.

'What, wait, no.' Steve replied in shock. 'I didn't mean it that way.' He didn't think he meant it that way. Wait. What? 'Wait, what?.' Steve automatically repeated his thoughts. 'You date guys. Since when? Why have you never told me? Have you dated any men here?'

Danny opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say for once. So he started to talk before his brain kicked in. 'You actually are clueless sometimes aren't you? Yes, I've dated guys.' Danny smirked. 'Done a lot more with guys as well. No, I have never slept with or been in a relationship with Aaron; don't get me wrong I think he's hot.' Danny knew he could be a jerk, Rachel had told him enough times. He also never knew when to stop pushing people's buttons. 'I have always been bi, and no I have not dated or had sex with any man since I have been here in this hellhole. I honestly thought you knew about it. I'm sure you had some kind of investigation done on my background. So no, it never occurred to me to tell you. It's the way I've always been. I don't go around and tell people I am heterosexual, why should I go and tell people I'm bi-sexual. Never got why people had to go and do that.'

'Uhhh sorry Danny, it was just a bit of a shock.' Steve just stared at Danny and continued to eye him from his shoes, to his gelled hair.

'Don't worry about it. I met Aaron on a case, he came in to help. We remained friends and kept in touch over the years. If he were in the area, we would go out for a meal. Does that meet with your approval? Did I answer all your questions, or would you like to interrogate me some more.'

'Danny.' Steve shook his head. 'I'm sorry.'

'We're not going to have a problem because of this are we Steven? The one thing I never got from you was homophobic, crazy as fuck yes, homophobic asshole no.'

'No Danny, we're not going to have any problems. You're my BFF.' Steve smiled.

'Good.' Danny grinned and headed out towards the main office where Chin and Kono waited.

Steve watched as Danny left, his eyes fell to Danny's ass as he walked away. Steve shook his head, and when he realised what he had been staring at. He took a deep breath, and went to join the rest of the team.

'What was that about?' Kono asked.

'I just found out our boss is not homophobic.' Danny replied without thinking.

'Danny.' Steve growled.

Danny turned and looked at an annoyed Steve, and an extremely confused Chin and Kono.

'Sorry, look I'll tell you now. I normally don't inform people like this as I told Steve. I have no need for you to tell me you are heterosexual when we meet, none of my business doesn't change who you are, just like I don't feel the need to tell you I'm bi-sexual. The reason I am doing this is because Steve just found out and I felt as if he might need to talk to someone.'

'Danny, I'm fine with it. I am not some kind of Neanderthal. I don't care that you are bi, you're still my friend, and it makes me fucking angry that you think I would be. You have all these ideas about me, and a lot of them aren't flattering. If I am that much of an asshole, why are we friends? Why do we spend so much time together? I'll transfer you back to HPD if it bothers you so much,' Steve turned, went to his office and slammed the door.

'Shit,' Danny muttered. 'When I feel like I'm backed into a corner I become an asshole.' He rubbed his head with his fingers.

'It's ok brah, if you weren't already into guys, I guessed it wouldn't be long.' Kono chuckled as Danny looked at her with confusion. 'The way you look at McGarrett when he takes his shirt off. Dead giveaway.'

Danny couldn't help but laugh and pulled her into a hug. 'Well, it is an attractive view.'

'Yes, yes it is. You aren't bad either when you get your top off.' Kono winked at him.

Chin just shook his head and laughed with them. 'It's a good thing I am confident in myself.'

'Don't worry about it Chin, you're hot as well.' Danny winked at him as he headed back to Steve's office. He knocked on the door and went in.

'Yes, Detective Williams.' Steve replied politely as he looked through paperwork on his desk.

'I'm sorry for being an asshole. I know you're a good guy. You're my best friend, and being here would be a lot more difficult if I didn't have you. I don't like feeling backed into a corner. I know you didn't do anything.' Danny quickly said before Steve could start talking. 'I made myself feel like that, and for all of this cocky attitude I have had problems from so called friends before.'

'Ok Danny, we'd better get everything set up. You know what kind of things Aaron would need, right?' Steve smiled at Danny.

Danny couldn't help but smile back. Whenever Steve looked like that, he wanted to give the other man anything and everything the SEAL wanted, including himself. At least now he knew that Steve wasn't interested in guys. His fantasies would have to remain that. 'Yeah, I know what Aaron would need.'

Steve waited for Danny to close the door behind him. 'Aaron.' He growled and slammed down a piece of paper a little too hard.

XXXXX

Danny looked up when he heard voices. A smile broke out on his face.

'Aaron' Danny walked over to the tall dark-haired man and hugged him.

'Danny.' Aaron replied, and held on to him.

Steve stood in his office and watched the reunion, jealousy flashed in his eyes. He truly hoped they caught this killer quickly so Aaron could get the hell out of Oahu.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Danny and Hotch both finally pulled away from each other, their eyes never leaving each-others. There were huge smiles on both of their faces. Danny never noticed the frown on his best friends face. Steve eyes narrowed dangerously, he knew that he was going to keep an eye on both men closely, very closely.

'Come on Hotch; let me introduce you to everyone.' Danny pulled him by his hand across to the computer table where his friends stood. 'That beautiful woman is Officer Kono Kalakaua. The man standing next to her is her cousin Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly; he is, so Zen nothing fazes him.' Danny chuckled as Chin mock glared at him. 'The last guy you see is our fearless leader, and I mean that literally Lt Commander Steve McGarrett. Guys, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, also known as Hotch.'

'It's nice to meet you all.' Hotch shook their hands. Straightaway he could tell there was something between Danny and Steve by how close they stood next to each other. Even though there was plenty of room. 'This is my team. We have Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Dave Rossi, Jennifer Jareau also known as JJ, Penelope Garcia and finally, Dr Spencer Reid.'

Kono couldn't help but smile as Penelope Garcia walked over to their computer desk and touched it reverently. Her fingers gently danced across the glass top, touching it as if it were a lover. As if it were someone or something she could only have in her dreams.

'I'm not allowed one of these.' Penelope sighed as she stared at it wantonly.

Hotch just shook his head. 'We're hardly at the BAU, so all we need are your extraordinary skills Garcia, and you do not require that.' The tall dark haired FBI agent nodded towards the computer table. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Penelope still caress it.

Penelope turned and smiled bashfully at her boss. He always seemed to know what to say to her, and make her feel special. He had only given her a few compliments, but they always pleased her and made her act like a schoolgirl with a crush. So she didn't embarrass herself any more Penelope turned to look at the task force. Her mouth fell open how alluring a group they were. Kono was a naturally beautiful woman with an athletic build. It was obvious that she took care of herself. Chin was a handsome man with a good build, but it was the other two men that certainly caught her attention and, even her fantasies.

Hotch's friend Danny was short for a man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was ruggedly attractive, but it was his body that stood out. He had very broad shoulders. The shirt he was wearing was pulled tightly across his muscular chest, and that went down to an absolutely tiny waist. Penelope nearly licked her lips at the sight of him, but managed to stop herself in time.

She then turned her gaze to the leader who was standing next to Danny. Steve was 6ft, with the classic model good looks. His T-shirt bulged around the muscles in his arms. There were whirls of colour from his tattoos peeking out from under the edges of the shirt sleeves on both arms. The T-shirt moulded to him and emphasised a good body, which was combined with combat trousers and a thigh holster. Penelope knew that these guys unquestionably appear in her dreams.

Derek's powerful voice woke from the dream state she had entered into. It stopped her from embarrassing herself completely in front of these new people. That was the last thing she needed. Penelope also knew that if she embarrassed Hotch and the BAU she would never get to use her 'go bag' again.

'Lt Commander, that's a naval rank?' Derek asked. He wasn't exactly sure what a permanent task force was for. They were usually arranged to find killers, and terrorists.

'Yes, I was a naval intelligence and also a SEAL.' He turned and glared at Danny as his best friend snorted with laughter.

'How does this task force work?' Derek asked he wanted to know so they would be able to work with them better. It also gave him a handle on the people involved.

'I came back to Hawaii for my father's funeral and find the man that killed him.' Steve hated explaining this, but he did understand. He felt Danny's his hand on his arm to give him support. Just like his best friend always had, it had been like that for when they had first met. Well, almost like that. 'He had been murdered by a man I'd been chasing for years. His brother died in my custody during an escape attempt. He told me that I killed his brother; he was going to take my father. I then heard he shot.' Steve ignored the look of horror on the BAU's faces. 'The governor at the time wanted to task force to deal with the more serious crimes. I met Danny and asked if he would join me.' Steve ignored Danny's laughter, 'then Chin and Kono join us.'

Hotch turned to look at Danny 'is that wrong?' He was confused by the two of them. They seemed to argue all the time, but protected each other at the same time.

'He didn't exactly ask me to join.' Danny replied slowly.

'He didn't? 'JJ asked. 'So how did you join then?'

'Well, I was investigating the case and was in the McGarrett house when I heard a noise in the garage. That is where I met him.' Danny nodded towards Steve. 'We held our guns on each other, and after the count three we showed our IDs.' Danny looked at his partner and smiled at him. 'He makes are a few uncalled comments, calls the governor and takes my case away from me.'

Everyone turns and looks at Steve, who grins unrepentantly and shrugs his shoulders. 'What?'

Danny shook his head. 'He then turns up at my apartment, criticises it….'

'It was a dump Danny.' Steve interrupts him.

Danny glared at him before he continued the story. 'That is when he tells me he's made me his partner. He doesn't actually ask me. He then gets me shot and does some ninja thing on me. I haven't even got into hanging perps off a roof, putting them in shark cages or using a grenade that is conveniently in my glove compartment. Who the hell has a grenade there?' Danny asked them.

'Well, you punched me and are we going to ignore the fact that you tying a guy to the hood of the car.'

'You tied one side.' Danny interrupted.

Steve ignored him and continued talk. 'You stopped a private jet with you Camaro, and Chin did tell me about the time that you handcuffed a guy let him hold a grenade that you pull the pin on to make him talk.'

Danny turned and glared at Chin who just laughed at them. He turned back to Steve and sniffed. 'You're a terrible influence on me.'

'They always like this?' Emily asked.

Chin laughed. 'This is actually tame for them.'

'Okay let's get down to business.' Hotch replied and tried to get them back on track. 'Run us through everything you have and then take us where we can get to work.'

XXXXXXX

The man sat and watched the news. He knew soon he would have to go out and hunt again. He could feel the need as it pulsed through his body. His eyes narrowed in interest as a picture of one of his victims appeared on the screen. He turned up the volume to listen to what they have to say. The reporter explained how the FBI has arrived and as yet though no press release has been given.

An image of the FBI came onto the screen with them Hawaii's task force. That was when he saw him. He became hard at just the image. He had been told it was wrong and then beaten whenever he showed any attraction to a male. He had been shown what women he should like and what to do to them by his father. He did everything is father wanted. He'd always wanted to make him proud, and be just like him. So, he stopped looking at men, and in a way he made himself not actually see them. That was the only way he could do it without getting any reaction from them. But, now he knew why he never felt complete, and never had that stimulating release that his father always told him about. There was a thrill he received after he finished with a woman. He reached out and with the tip of his finger. He gently stroked the screen.

'Mine.' He whispered. He needed to find out everything he could about this man.

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

It was getting late, and they had to go through all the information that they had. There was nothing else to do. It was time to finish it up and head home, or to the hotel you were staying at.

Steve glanced over and watched as Danny and Hotch laughed at what seemed to be a private joke. He hated the fact that he wasn't involved that he couldn't be there with them. He wanted to be the only one who put that smile on his partners face. Steve knew that sounded selfish, but he felt lost at times. If only he could tell Danny how he felt if only they could be together in work as well as in their personal lives. He had no idea how to broach that subject. Would Danny even be interested in him, considering the number of times he got him into trouble.

'Steve.' A feminine voice called out and so groaned silently. This was something he didn't need now. He knew he couldn't just kick her out after all the support she had given him, given them.

'Cat.' He replied as he pasted a smile on his face. He couldn't help but notice the frown on Danny's face.

'Am I interrupting something?' Cat asked as she noticed the newcomers.

Steve opened his mouth to say yes that they were working. Before he could say anything Danny opened his mouth and started to talk.

'No, you're not interrupting anything.' Danny turned to look at Hotch. 'Are you ready to go?'

'Yeah, I'm ready.' Hotch replied as he looked at the two men.

'Oh.' Steve stood there, he looked at little lost as the two men left. 'Let's go.' He turned to Cat and walked out of the office.

Once outside Steve turned and watched as Danny pulled Hotch into a kiss before they climbed into his Camaro.

'Are you ok Steve?' Cat asked as she stood beside him and watched as the car lights disappeared.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not in the mood to go out tonight.' Steve muttered.

'That's ok, we can stay in.' Cat followed Steve to his truck.

XXXXX

Chin and Kono shook their heads.

Derek walked over to them. 'What the hell was that all about?' He demanded to know. There was undoubtedly more going on, and he can guess what it was all about.

'Steve and Danny are unable to communicate about anything genuinely personal. Like each other and how they feel.' Kono growled. She was on the verge of locking the two of them away until they confessed how they felt.

'How do they feel about each other?' Derek asked he wanted confirmation of what he thought.

Chin turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. 'You're the profiler what do you think?' When Derek didn't reply Chin turned to leave with his cousin.

'Hotch better not get hurt.' Derek threatened.

Chin turned back and looked at Derek. 'If he is a talented a profiler as Danny says he already knows what is going on? Don't ever threaten our friends again. Your boss, friend whatever you call him is an adult. Whatever decisions he makes are purely his.' With that he waited for the BAU members to leave, and then followed them out.

Derek waited for them to leave and turned to his friends.

Reid smiled at him. 'They are right you know. Hotch knows exactly what is going on, and he is an adult. Danny lives here, his daughter is here. He has no intention of moving. So what does or doesn't happen between them? I can't see it being a permanent thing.'

Derek glared at his young friend, and watched as Reid just continued to smile at him.

XXXXX

Steve and Cat walked into his house. She was seriously worried about him. He hadn't said a word. She had hoped that he was glad to see her, but that seemed a little doubtful. As soon as he shut the door and turned Cat kissed him on his lips, hoping to cheer him up.

'Steve.' She whispered as she pulled away.

XXXXX

Danny pushed Hotch into his apartment and slammed the door behind him. It had been such a long time when he had last been with a man. With the frustration of this case, and on top of that Steve, he was desperate to find some release. It helped that Hotch had been a man that he had wanted and never had.

Hotch moaned as Danny pulled him into a hard kiss. It was obvious to him it was not going to last long. He was fine with it, and it was what Danny needed.

Danny explored every inch of the taller man's mouth, tasting and teasing. He finally pulled away, and he pulled Hotch to his bed. They both stripped off quickly. Hotch shook his head as he stared at his old friend.

'Jesus Danny, how the hell do you manage to stay looking like that?' Hotch waved his hand indicating Danny's compact and muscular body.

'Chasing criminals with five-0 and the odd time spent surfing. Danny reached into his side table and pulled out lube and some condoms. Even though he had never been with a man, there was always the hope that one day he would. That one day he and Steve would deal with what was going on between them.

Hotch laughed as Danny pushed him down on the bed and climbed onto him. Danny rubbed their bodies together sensually as he moved up so he could reach Hotch's mouth.

'How do you want this to go?' Hotch mumbled against those devilishly kissable lips. His hands ran up and down Danny's back; finally they land to cup the other man's ass.

'Oh god Hotch, in me. I need you in me.' Danny moaned as he pushed his dick against Hotch's.

'Anything you want Danny, anything.' Hotch grabbed the lube and rolled the shorter man of him.

Danny grinned and turned onto his stomach. As much he wanted Hotch. He didn't want to look at anyone. All he wanted was to feel and not think at all.

'What are you waiting for, an invitation?'

Hotch parted Danny's legs and pulled him onto his knees. Once he was settled in-between them he covered his cock with a condom and lubed it. There was no way he wanted to wait once they got going. He slicked up one finger and slowly pushed it into Danny's body. Then he moved his digit it in and out of that tight ring patiently waiting for it to start moving more easily. He grinned as Danny started to push back; it was obvious that he wanted more. He then added the second and third. Hotch loved the feel of Danny's channel tightened around his fingers.

'Are you ready?' Hotch asked.

Danny looked over his shoulder and glared at the other man. 'You're kidding me, right?'

Hotch laughed as he lined himself and pushed himself in. He couldn't help them moan that left his mouth at the heat that now surrounded him.

'Jesus.' Danny moaned as he pushed back.

Hotch took hold of Danny's hips and gripped them hard, and he started to push harder and faster into the other body. His head leaned back as he felt the sensations run through his body. It had been such a long time since he felt this, another male body wrapped around his.

Danny pushed his body back hard, feeling hot sweaty skin slap against his. This is what he needed.

'Danny.' Hotch slammed into him harder, and faster. They both just needed the release. He moved his arms and reached around to pull Danny up. His chest was against the other man's back. His hands went back to Danny's hips and sat there as Danny began to fuck himself on Hotch's cock.

Danny reached up one arm and wrapped it around his lover's neck. He felt lips kiss and gently nip at the skin on his neck. Then he felt a hand wrap around his cock and start to pump. Danny moved his body faster and faster he could feel the release coming. He loved and hated this part. He loved feeling the rush through his body, but hated the fact that he knew it was going to be over. He would be left alone in his body.

Hotch felt the moment Danny came his body squeezed around his hard shaft, nails dug into his neck, and the sweaty body arched against him.

'Hotch.' Danny screamed as his orgasm hit him, and white fluid spilt over his hand.

Hotch continued to pump into that now relaxed body. A few more thrusts, and then he pushed up hard and filled the condom with semen. They both stayed in that position their sweat slicked bodies, moving against each other as they tried to catch their breaths.

XXXXX

Steve took a deep breath as he walked up to Danny's apartment door. It had started to become ridiculous between them now. He was tired of having to hide how he felt about the diminutive detective. He had never stopped doing something because of fear before; Steve wasn't going to start now. It was time to man up.

He reached up and tapped on Danny's door. He took some deep, calming breaths.

Danny opened the door, he wore only his boxers, and there was a familiar scowl on his face. Steve opened his mouth to finally admit how he felt about his partner, which was when he noticed Hotch appear in the background wearing nothing but a towel.

Steve felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

TBC


	5. Five

(If I use a word or phrase that is British, please let me know so I can change it. I will NOT change how I spell things though lol.)

Chapter Five

'Steve, what is it?' Danny asked, at first he was angry, but now he was becoming seriously concerned.

'Uhhh, nothing, sorry about disturbing you.' Steve stammered, he turned and left as fast as he could.

Danny just stood there for a moment longer, he watched as Steve's truck peeled out of the parking lot, which was across from his apartment. He finally shook his head, shut the door and turned to look at Hotch.

Hotch shook his head in disappointment, it was aimed at both he and Danny. They may have just screwed up something that could have been special.

'We've made a mistake Danny.' Hotch told him quietly.

'Why because he saw us together? Steve's a lot of things, and insane is at the very top of that list, but he isn't prejudiced.' Danny replied as he stood up for Steve, and started to get annoyed at Hotch for even thinking that.

'Wait, you don't realise why he came here this morning?' Hotch asked.

'He didn't tell me why.' Danny took a deep breath, Hotch was going to say something he didn't like or was going to vehemently disagree with. 'Why do you think he turned up this morning? Just spit it out, it's too early to play guessing games.'

'Steve came here to tell you how he feels about you. That he's in love with you.'

Danny just stared at him; a look of confusion covered his features. 'No he didn't, he doesn't. Are you forgetting about the lovely Lt Catherine Rollins, the woman he left with yesterday?'

'I remember that she arrived and asked if she were interrupting. It looked as if Steve was going to say that she was. You're the one that jumped in and said that she wasn't. You pushed her at him, and then he came here and found us like this. He obviously now thinks that you have no romantic interest in him, and showing him by your actions instead of telling him. We just managed to break that man's heart.' Hotch replied sadly.

'He doesn't, I mean I don't…' Danny stumbled on his words.

'It's obvious that there is a connection between the two of you, that you love each other.' Hotch took a deep breath and stared at Danny. 'I'm sorry Danny, I think I might have helped you ruin any chance of happiness you might have had with him.'

Danny turned to look back at the closed door. He felt sick to his stomach, and there was intense pain within his heart.

XXXXX

Steve was in his office when they arrived. He never looked up when they walked past. Danny saw the disappointed looks in Chin and Kono's face as they stared at him.

The morning dragged on as they all looked into at additional information they had received over night. Danny was getting frustrated that Steve managed to avoid being alone with him.

Derek could feel the tension in the room, and tried to lighten the mood.

'How was your night Hotch?' He grinned but that vanished when he saw the guilty and sad look on his boss' face.

'Fine.' Hotch replied quickly.

'How was your night with Cat?' Danny asked he wanted to point out that he wasn't the only one who didn't go home alone.

'Uhhh it was ok. We talked, and then I drove her to a hotel.' Steve's voice so soft it could just be heard.

'Why?' Danny asked he desperately needed to know the answer.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. 'Well she wanted to see more of Hawaii as this is probably going to be her last visit for a while.'

Danny reached out to comfort his friend, but Steve moved before Danny could actually touch him. Steve looked at him briefly, and that was when he saw it all. The longing and the love, also the tremendous amount of hurt that he had Hotch had put there.

It was obvious that even something as simple as his touch hurt Steve. Danny was upset that Steve had pulled away, shocked and then horrified at what he had done. It also made him realise that Hotch was right, that this incredible navy SEAL absolutely loved him. Danny had to make this right somehow. He knew that he would have to say something when they were in the car together. Hopefully they would be alone as the BAU had their own vehicles.

'Ok, I know that you'll want to talk to Max our medical examiner.' Steve started to talk to the members of the BAU. 'You'll also want to see the crime scenes, and help us question the new witnesses we have.' He wasn't ready to be alone with Danny, not yet anyway. His heart was still too fragile, the wound was still too new. He was glad that he hadn't said anything sooner. Once he managed to wall up his heart again, he could pretend that he was happy with Danny being just his best friend. If that was the only way he could have him in his life, then it would be good enough for him. Steve couldn't imagine a world without seeing Danny every day.

'Yes, we would like that Commander.' Hotch replied. He wished that he could say something to help bring them together. If he tried anything, he knew it would only drive them further apart.

Steve nodded at him. 'This is what we will do; Danny will take Hotch with him to see Max, and anyone else who wants to go as well.' The other members of the BAU turned to look at Hotch and watched him nod in agreement, there was undoubtedly something more going on here. 'I'll go to the crime scene, and Kono will go to talk to the witnesses, and Chin will stay here. Please decide on who wants to go with who.' They all noticed that Steve made sure that Danny and Hotch went together, but everyone else could choose.

Danny stared at Steve in horror. He was doing everything he could to make sure that they were kept apart. He now released what Hotch meant when he said that they might have ruined any chance of something ever happening between them. Danny desperately hoped that they could talk before Steve did something stupid like leave Five-0 and go back to the navy full time.

'I'll go with Steve.' Derek announced. He wanted to find out what the hell was going on.

Dave decided to go with Kono while the others opted to stay with Chin. There were still lots of information that they had to go through.

Before they left Danny managed to grab hold of Steve's arm and drag him into his office. He closed the blinds so he could have some privacy and turned to look at his SEAL, who now stood there and glowered at him.

Danny knew he shouldn't push, but he was terrified about what could happen, and he couldn't help himself.

'So Steven, please tell me what you were going to say to me this morning.' Danny demanded in an exceedingly polite tone.

'Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore. I thought it was important, but it turned out I was wrong.'

Danny was suddenly at a loss at what to do, to say. He wanted to scream and shout, to tell him it was important, it was everything. He wanted to draw Steve into his arms and tell him how much he loved him. How lost and alone he was without Steve at his side. Once he had managed to tell Steve how he felt he wanted to show him. Danny wanted to use his body to prove to Steve how much he was loved and adored. That Danny would never let Steve be alone again. Together they could fight anything.

But he couldn't express or do any of those things. He just stood there as if he were a stone sculpture and stared at Steve. The sadness in his eyes slowly destroyed Danny.

'Steve.' He finally managed to choke out but before he could say anything else Chin's voice echoed around them.

'Steve, Danny are you both ready?'

Steve looked at Danny one more time and stormed out. He still made sure that he never touched Danny as he walked past him.

XXXXX

'Danny.' Hotch started to talk.

'Don't, just don't.' Danny's hand tightened on the steering wheel. His knuckles turned white with the effort.

'For what it's worth I should have realised earlier. If I had I would never have gone home with you last night.' Hotch took a deep breath. 'Maybe I didn't want to see it. It's been a tough time for me recently. I may have been selfish, perhaps I ignored the signs. I wanted something for me. I'm sorry if I did any of this for purely selfish reasons. I don't honestly know.'

Danny sighed. 'You weren't the only one being selfish. I didn't want to see Steve smile at Cat and with one look promise her so many things with his eyes. The same things that I desperately wanted. So I pushed them together first, so I could get out of there. I then wanted to forget all about them together. So, I'm sorry that I used you as well. While we were being selfish together, you were right we broke a good man's heart. Someone I respect and admire above everyone else. Someone I am head over heels in love with who may never trust me even when I say it to him. A man for all I know could leave tomorrow and go on a ridiculously dangerous mission and get himself killed because he thinks he's not loved.'

Hotch stared at him in horror. 'Oh god Danny, I'm truly terribly sorry.' It never even occurred to Hotch that Steve would leave, would retreat back into an emotionless world of missions. With him thinking that he had nothing to lose.

XXXXX

'So what is going on with you, Danny and Hotch?' Derek finally asked as Steve hadn't been inclined to start a conversation apart to tell him where they were going.

Steve turned and glared at him. 'The only thing we will talk about is this case.' With that he looked back out of the windscreen.

XXXXX

Derek was on the verge of yelling at Steve. They had been to the crime scenes, and true to his word all he talked about was the case. Derek found it difficult to understand how anyone could work with this infuriating man for any length of time without wanting to kill him.

The profiler was once again going to attempt to break down that barrier that Steve had built around himself when a call came over the scanner. Steve turned and looked at him, and Derek nodded. A part of him would always be a cop. He watched as Steve replied, on went the lights, and down went his foot.

XXXXX

Danny and Hotch arrived around 30 minutes later. Nothing had been heard from Steve. Neither man actually answered their phone. When Chin checked their phones were still at the warehouse that they had been heading to. Just as they were about to check things out Kono and Dave arrived. Danny indicated for Kono and Dave to take the outside while he and Hotch would enter the building. Once inside they could hear a moan coming from one of the side rooms.

There was Derek on the ground slowly regaining consciousness.

'Where's Steve?' Danny asked desperately.

XXXXX

Kono and Dave slowly made their way around to the back of the building; they went and checked the other side. There was nothing. Kono was getting an extremely bad feeling about this. The building was in an area where it was easy to leave by car or boat.

Kono dialled Steve's number, music started to come from a grassy area. When they finally reached it, her face paled. Steve's phone and gun were on the ground. She put on some gloves, bent down and picked them up with trembling hands.

'Kono, do you have anything.' Danny called out as he and Hotch helped Derek.

Kono turned and looked at Danny, and watched as her friend went a ghostly white when he realised what was in her hands, and what it meant.

Steve was gone; someone or a group had taken him.

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

Steve lay strapped down. His wrists sore, blood ran down his wrists due to the tightness of his restraints. His struggles caused more injury to the skin underneath the shackles. Lash marks covered his chest. Knife wounds on his upper thighs.

The man walked back over to him and lovingly ran his hands over tanned skin. Steve shuddered at the touch. He watched the man smile at the reaction.

'I never understood what my father saw in those women he picked. I chose ones just like him.' He bent his head so they were almost kissing. 'I enjoyed the pain, but it took me so long to get ready to fuck them.' He stroked Steve's face and stared into his eyes. 'I suddenly understood him when I saw you on the television. I wanted you straight away. When that blonde man touched your arm, I wanted to kill him. You didn't know it yet, but you're mine. We're going to have so much fun together.' He slid his hand down Steve's chest and across his crotch. He squeezed Steve's cock. 'Soon you'll love everything I do to you.'

Steve was glad that Danny was free; as long as he had the blonde in his life he would be happy. He knew that his best friend would find him. He just had to be ready for when the rescue would come. So far it had been just torture and Steve knew that he could deal with that. It seemed that this serial killer was going to build up to the rape aspect for him. He definitely was gay, and so he rushed through it with women.

XXXXX

Danny is curled up in Steve's bed, he hugged the pillow. It smelled of the man he loved. He hated the fact that he'd hurt Steve, and never got to tell him how much he loved him. Tears fell from his eyes at the thought of what was happening to him. They had come to the conclusion that it was the serial killer. He had obviously seen Steve on the news and wanted him. Danny was afraid of what Steve was going through in the hands of that sadistic man.

He heard the front door open a male and female voice talk briefly before the door shut. They had called Mary to let her know what had happened. She had caught the earliest flight she could. Chin had gone to pick her up.

'Danny?' Mary called out.

'Up here.' Danny shouted back.

Danny rolled over so he could look at the door. Mary soon appeared, and she bit at her lip as she stood there. Danny gave her a small smile and held out his hand. Mary rushed across to the bed and lay down with him. Her head rested on his chest.

XXXXX

Chin arrived back at the office. Kono was still there with the members of the BAU. It seemed that Hotch had now taken this personally. Chin knew something had happened between the three of them, and he could guess at what it was. He hoped that once Steve was found his two friends could work things out.

'You get Mary home ok?' Kono asked.

'Yeah, she's there now with Danny.' Chin watched as Hotch's shoulders stiffened ever so slightly. 'Hotch; can I talk to you privately for a moment?' He waited for the other man to nod and then led him to one of the offices. Chin shut the door and pulled down the blinds. 'I need to know what is going on with the three of you.'

'Why?'

'Danny and Steve are part of my family. I need to know what state of mind Danny's in so I'll be able to read him better. I'm not going to lose either of them.' Chin stared at Hotch.

Hotch sighed. 'Danny and I slept together; it's not anything permanent we know that. Steve came around in the morning and knocked on the door. He saw our state of undress, and realised what had happened. I think Steve had come around to tell Danny that he loved him.'

Chin shook his head. 'So Steve thinks Danny doesn't love him, and Danny is afraid he lost the man he is in love with.'

'Exactly, we never meant to hurt him. If I knew that the two of them had feelings for each other, I wouldn't have done anything.' Hotch rubbed his forehead.

'That's why you're working so hard to find him, for Danny.'

'Danny is my friend, and I think they'll be great together. I don't know how Danny will deal with losing him.'

'That's not going to happen.' Chin stubbornly replied.

XXXXX

'He's going to be ok isn't he?' Mary asked softly.

'He has to be.' Danny choked out.

'Danny?'

'He doesn't know I love him. Last thing I did was break his heart.'

'Danny, we'll find him and you can tell him.' Mary snuggled more into Danny's side. 'You're a much better fit for him than Catherine anyway.'

Danny froze, and then groaned. 'Catherine, do you think she would help? Steve did just dump her.'

Mary moved her head so she could see his face. 'You don't have anything to lose, do you?'

Danny smiled and tweaked her nose. 'I guess not.' He reached out to grab his cell that was on the bedside table. Mary never moved she just watched him. 'So you are going to stay there then?'

'Until you actually have to move to go somewhere, yes. I need someone to….' Mary's voice trailed off.

'I understand what you mean.' Danny kissed her forehead, and speed dialled Catherine's number.

'What the hell do you want Detective Williams? Have you called to gloat?' Catherine replied coolly.

'Catherine, Steve's been kidnapped. I need your help to find him.'

TBC


	7. Seven

I have a Facebook page and am on twitter both under wereleopard58 come join me and say hi.

Chapter Seven

There was a pause at the end of the line. Danny bit at his lip and waited to see what Catherine would do.

'What do you mean missing? Who took him?' She suddenly asked her voice now very alert.

'We think it is a serial killer we have on the islands. I wondered if I gave you some time estimates and a place if you could see any vehicle left that area within that time scale.' Danny hoped that she would help them no matter what her personal feeling was on the matter. For all he knew Steve might not want have anything to do with him romantically after seeing him and Hotch. There was also the way he treated him.

'I can do that. I do care for Steve that was why I was so angry when you called. I thought you did that to gloat. I should have known better. I'm sorry Danny.' Catherine's voice was soft, but the worry could still be heard through it.

'Well, I may not end up with Steve after all this is over. I've made some huge mistakes. I tried to protect my own heart because I believed he was in love with you. Instead, I managed to end up breaking mine and his.' Danny felt that honesty was the best policy.

Catherine chuckled. 'I wouldn't worry about it. Steve is the kind of man, when he falls in love it's going to be forever. He broke up with me without knowing how you felt. I think you'll both work it out, but to do that we have to find him. Give me the info you have and I will see what I can do. I don't think I will get in trouble for this if it is to help Steve and stop a serial killer.'

'Thank you Catherine, I really appreciate this.' Danny told her truthfully.

XXXXX

Danny ran into Five-0 headquarters. His hand held Mary's tightly. 'I have the boat that took Steve. You could see he was unconscious, there isn't a clear picture of the kidnapper.'

Hotch turned and looked at Danny, and the woman whose hand he held. 'How did you get this information? Who is this?' He nodded towards Mary.

'This is Mary, Steve's sister, and it was really her idea.' Danny turned to look at her. 'Mary, this is Hotch, Penelope, JJ, Reid, Dave, Emily and Derek.'

Mary nodded to each of them in turn, her eyes and stayed a little longer on Hotch. This is the man that Danny had slept with. She smiled at the all the others until she reached Derek. Mary barely managed to stop her draw from dropping. That was a man she would like to get to better, a lot better with fewer people and clothing. Danny's chuckles brought her out of her ogling. Derek grinned cockily at her.

'Danny, how did you find out about the boat?' Chin wanted to know. This was something they could move on; at the moment they had nothing.

'Catherine.' Danny replied quietly.

Kono opened and closed her mouth. 'You called Steve's ex-girlfriend, the woman he dumped for you?'

'Yes Kono I did. I had nothing to lose. Catherine maybe angry with me and Steve, but she doesn't want to see him hurt. She used the military satellites and went back to the warehouse. She looked between the times that Steve and Derek arrived until we came to the scene. The only vehicle was actually a boat, and you can see an image of a man carrying a body over his shoulders.' Danny waved the piece of paper at Chin.

Chin grinned at Danny grabbed it and rushed off to the computer table. Penelope right at his side in case she had any suggestions or her more illegal skills might be needed.

XXXXX

Danny the rest of Five-0 and the BAU slowly make their way to the boat. It was an older boat, and it had a few distinctive features. They had been lucky that they had found it somewhat quickly. They all knew that it could have been the complete opposite, and the boat might have been hidden away and never found. They slowly made their way through the boat, until they had made sure that no one was aboard.

Danny felt deflated he had hoped that Steve would be here, unhurt. He knew that was a fanciful wish. All he wanted was to get the man he loved back as soon as possible. He then could tell and show Steve how much he cared. Danny only hoped that the SEAL would forgive him. He shook his head; he had to keep his head on the case. He couldn't let his mind wander.

The sudden ring of a cell phone echoed around them. Hotch pulled it out his pocket and answered it. 'Yes, ok, yeah send he details. Thanks Garcia.'

Everyone stared at Hotch until he had put his cell away. 'A man called Michael Simpson owned this boat. He died and left everything to his only son, Trevor Simpson. There's no current address under either of their names. Garcia is looking to see what else she can find out. Let's ask around to see if anyone remembers the father, and knows the son, where he lives, and where he hangs out?'

XXXXX

They all split off into pairs one Five-0 the other BAU. Chin and Hotch wander over to a small bar where it seemed a lot of the boat owners who docked here would drink. They went over to the woman behind the bar.

'Hi, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner with the FBI, and this is Chin Ho Kelly, who is with Five-0. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions about Michael and Trevor Simpson.' Hotch watched as the woman shivered, and fear ran across her face at the names of the two men.

'Well, Michael's dead honey, thank god. What do you want to know?' She asked.

'What was the father like Ms…'Hotch asked, he knew that the son's behaviour came from the father. It would help them to build more of a profile on the son, if they found out how he lived. With that profile, it would get them a better chance to catch him, and how to deal with him.

'Sally Miller, I don't like to speak ill of the dead, but I was glad when he kicked the bucket. That man was creepy; he made your skin crawl. Every woman here felt it. If he was around no female was left by herself especially if she was a particular type. You could feel that there was something wrong with him.' Sally's voice faded as she thought about the dead man, and then she shuddered again. 'He was arrogant; felt as if he deserved things, that he was better than anyone else. Michael had no friends. The only person he spent any time with was his son. His son idolised his father, wanted to be just like him.'

'Was he just like his father?' Chin asked listening to her speak, they knew he was. They needed to find him and to get him off the streets as soon as possible. He hoped Steve was ok.

'In some ways I felt as if that boy never stood a chance. Don't get me wrong, there was definitely something wrong with him. He gave out that same vibe as his father.' Sally paused for a moment. 'He wasn't so much into the ladies, he stared at the men. Just like his father he had a particular type.' She laughed for a moment. 'He did have good taste, it wasn't often we got a good-looking man in here.' Sally shushed the men around her, as they all disagreed with her about their own looks. 'Shush up, I'm talking to the gentlemen here, not you losers.' She grinned at them so they knew that she was joking. 'Trevor came in one day with his father. I didn't know the state of his body, but his face. It looked like he'd been used as a punching bag, he also winced whenever he moved, or sat down. Michael spoke loudly about it being a disgrace, and disgusting that it was an illness. He didn't want any son of his looking at men that way again, it was an embarrassment.' Sally paused as she thought for a little bit. 'We didn't see the Trevor in here much after that. Michael still came in and terrified all the women. I was thrilled I wasn't his type. I might never have shown up again. There was always this worry that even though you weren't that it would take one small situation where he would fixate on you. That was when you were in trouble.'

'Did he fixate on a lot of women in here?' Hotch smiled at her encouragingly.

'He did at the start, but as this seemed to be his regular place to drink he stopped uhhhh interacting with the women he was interested in. You could still see it in his eyes though. Whenever he found a woman he liked here he disappeared. I never asked where he went, I didn't want to know.' Sally heard her name being called. 'Is that it, I have to get back to work.'

'Just one more question do you know where they lived?'

'Nope, and I never asked.'

'Thank you for your help. If you think of anything else that might help us, please give me a call.' Hotch handed her his card.

'Will do.' She paused for a moment. 'We were right when we could see there were things wrong with him weren't we? He did some real bad stuff hasn't he?'

'That's what we're trying to find out. Thank you for your time.' Hotch nodded to her, and then him and Chin left the bar. 'The father has obviously killed people we need to find out if we have any women here that have died and have similar features.'

'Wouldn't we have picked up on that just like we did the son?' Chin asked.

'It depends; he might have only killed a couple of times here before he died. If he did, I am betting there where ever they came from are going to be some still open murders.'

'Let's hope we can find out, and get them closed and let the families know.' Chin quickly headed with Hotch to find the others.

Hotch's cell rang again Chin stopped and waited to see what the update was. Every time he prayed it was a call that told them where Steve was. He knew that they were getting closer; he just hoped it wasn't too late.

'Hotch, yeah Garcia, are you sure? Sorry, of course you are. Can you check to see if there are any missing females of that description here? Let me know what you find out.' He turned to look at Chin. 'His taste is slightly different from his sons. They are from St Louis there are 6 deaths that have all the same torture marks, and they were raped. They have DNA, but nothing to test it against. They were blonde, petite, and blue eyed. The killings stopped when he left and came to Hawaii. Garcia is checking to see if there are any cases of missing or dead women with that description after he moved here.'

'Then why are his son's victims dark haired and fit?' Chin wanted to know.

'He looks at what he sees attractive in a man, and applies it to a female.'

Chin's eyes opened wide as he realised something. 'It fits Steve's description almost.'

TBC


	8. Eight

I have a Facebook page and am on twitter both under wereleopard58 come join me and say hi.

Chapter Eight

Hotch and Chin arrived back at Five-0 headquarters. They had gotten everything they could from the bartender. It seemed that the father was a smart man, and realised that there were places he couldn't hunt. They also had no idea if he had actually killed in Hawaii yet. The others were already there, and working.

'Ok, so here is a quick rundown on what Chin and I found out. The barmaid said that the father was creepy. He fixated on a particular kind of woman. He stopped hunting those as it was his regular place to drink. He obviously wasn't stupid. His son Trevor preferred the men, but we know at one point his father found out and beat him up. Michael was obviously trying to train his son to be like him.' Hotch explained. 'The father was ok with rape and murder, but he was disgusted that he son was attracted to men.'

'Even in this job some people confuse me.' Derek shook his head he could understand the anger towards rapists and murders. The way some people are treated just because they are attracted to someone of their own gender, and they aren't able to have the same rights as everyone else. It never made sense to him.

'Then why the women, are we sure it's the son killing them?' Kono asked.

'If you take out the gender and look at the description, it could be Steve.' Chin answered her. 'It is definitely the son.'

'So with all the possible men, he's managed to fight his natural instincts and continued on the journey his father set him on. Which was killing and raping women and then, with one look at Steve, he says sod that I want him?' Danny queried.

Hotch smiled at his friend. 'Exactly, I would guess when we arrived about these cases and we were on TV. That was when the killer saw him, and decided that he wanted Steve.'

'Only McGarrett could get that reaction from just one look.' Danny shook his head. 'That was without him stripping off his shirt.'

Penelope turned away from the computer table to look at Danny. 'Does he do that often?'

'He does it often enough.' He shrugged his shoulders. It was obvious by Danny's tone that he didn't like it. He didn't like other people looking at Steve.

Penelope turned back to the search she had been conducting. 'I've got something.' She called out.

'What is it Garcia?' Hotch walked over to her.

'Well, Michael and Trevor's mom were never married. Her name was Kaila Hekekia, she was Hawaiian.' Penelope continued to type. 'There is a cabin on O'ahu that belonged to her.'

'What happened to her?' Reid asked. 'Was she another one of his victims?'

'She died in childbirth.' Penelope continued to skim through the information on the screen. 'But she didn't look like his victims; oh my, but his mother, on the other hand, is the spitting image.'

'What happened to the mother?' Danny asked.

'She died under suspicious circumstances, but not enough evidence to convict anyone. The only person around was her son.' Penelope told them.

'We need the address of that cabin, Garcia.' Hotch ordered. 'Find out what else you can find out about the parents. We need to see if we can work out why he wanted her dead, and why he picked these women.'

'On it.' Garcia started to type, records popping up in boxes all across her screen.

XXXXX

Five-0, BAU, SWAT and HPD slowly make their way through the trees. The cabin is out in the middle of nowhere. They split up and surround the small building. There is no sign of anyone around the outside. There was no sign of a vehicle.

Danny watched as SWAT moved in. He wanted to be the first through the door. He also understood that because of his emotional attachment mistakes could be made, and people could die. Danny saw the dark-clothed figures finally move into the building.

'All clear, get an ambulance, Lt Commander McGarrett's alive.' A voice called out.

Danny was on his feet as he rushed into the building. 'Steve.' He stopped as he watched men untying straps that held his wrists and ankles. Blood covered his body from his torso to his thighs.

Steve turned to look at his partner. 'Danno.' He choked out the words.

'Don't say anything, not yet. Let them check you out first. We have so much to talk about, you and I.' Danny smiled at him, as he was pushed out the way so the paramedics could get to him.

Hotch reached over and touched Danny's arm. 'Leave it to the crime scene technicians. You need to get to the hospital.'

XXXXX

Steve looked over at Danny and frowned as he watched Hotch touch his shoulder as they wheeled him out to the ambulance.

XXXXX

Danny moved away from Hotch so his hand fell away. 'I'll catch a lift with Chin and Kono.' He saw that look from Steve.

Hotch shook his head as Danny walked away from him. They truly had messed so much up.

XXXXX

Trevor had seen them leave, and they had taken Steve with them. He hadn't finished yet. He still had enjoyment to get out with that man. They hadn't even got to the best part. Trevor couldn't wait to see what it felt like to be inside him.

He grinned, and sat in the parking lot and waited. He knew what hospital they would have taken him to. When it had died down a little and vehicles were moving about then he would join them.

This chase made things a little more exciting. He now could start to see why his father enjoyed this.

XXXXX

Danny sat on a chair outside Steve's room. The others had headed off to break into teams. One group were going to rest, while the others looked into family history, and to see if they could find out Trevor would hide away. Danny felt that he needed to be here, to protect Steve.

The sound of a door opened and closed, but no one appeared. Danny stood up, something didn't feel right. He grabbed his cell and dialled Chin. It went straight to answerphone.

'Chin, its Danny, something seems really wrong here. I'm going to check it out. It was coming from the stairwell on Steve's floor.' He had his gun in hand, and opened the door. He puts the cell back into his pocket and steps out into the stairwell. He can't see or anybody around. 'Paranoid idiot.' Danny mutters to himself.

He turns and opens the door to go back to keep an eye on Steve. As the door opens, and man barrels into Danny and flings him back. He's pushed back so hard he feels the steps beneath his feet. Danny tries to grab the bannister to keep his balance, he misses and falls back.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay I hurt my back and had bad news about my knees from the specialist. I will also catch up with all the reviews.

Chapter Nine

Chin listened to the message that Danny left. His heart started to pound, he had a real bad feeling about this. He tried to ring his friend back. 'Danny left a message that he heard a noise by Steve's room in the stairwell. He's not answering now.'

'He might have his phone turned off because of the hospital?' Penelope offered she hoped that she was right.

'I don't have a good feeling about this.' Chin muttered as he called the hospital to get security to Steve's room.

Five-0 and the BAU all ran out to the vehicles. They knew that they had to get to Steve's room as soon as they could. They were afraid that when they were arrived, Danny and Steve would both be dead, and that Steve would have been raped by this psychotic man.

XXXXX

Trevor stood over Steve and smiled down at him. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through dark hair.

'I wish they hadn't found us. I wanted to spend so much more time with you. Enjoy every inch of you over and over again.' He lifted the IV and slowly injected a drug into it. He didn't like to do this, as he liked them to struggle. Trevor loved to see the fear in their eyes. The way their bodies tensed. Before Steve and with all the women that was really the only thing he had enjoyed. 'I can't let you make any noise now can I.' He knew that the drug would still allow Steve to know what was going on, but he wouldn't be able to move or make a noise. The last thing he wanted was to be stopped in the middle of things. He knew that he would be finished by the time he was finished, and then he would wait until he could be with him again. This would have to be enough for now. He would have to wait for a little bit for the drug kicked in before he started. He didn't want to give Steve a chance to call out before he could have any fun.

XXXXX

Danny lay at the bottom of the flight of stairs. His body lay awkwardly, and blood poured for his head.

XXXXX

Chin slammed his hand against the steering wheel, as a commotion in front of them had traffic stopped. He had no other place to go. He could only hope it would get sorted out, so he could get to the hospital. If he was there too late, he would never forgive himself. He saw the two men start to argue. Chin climbed out of his vehicle and stalked to them. If he had to shoot them to move he would.

XXXXX

Steve's opened his eyes. He could sense someone else in the room with him. He saw Trevor. The man that had abducted and tortured him leant over the bed and had started to stroke his face like a lover. Steve tried to move, but his body wouldn't do what he wanted. The next thing he tried was to shout for help, but his mouth wouldn't make a sound. His heart started to pound as he realised he was trapped in his own body. He knew that Trevor was going to rape him, which is why he was here. He couldn't fight or struggle, but he would still feel everything that was being done to him. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. He had never felt so helpless in his whole life.

XXXXX

Trevor smiled as he watched Steve's eyes open. He could feel himself harden as he watched the tears fall down his cheek. Slowly he moved the sheet so they no longer covered his body and then his hands so they could reach behind his back and undo the ties. Trevor was so happy that he was still in a hospital gown. It made things a lot easier for him. He pulled of the gown and his eyes wandered over that toned body. He ran at hand over firm muscle, and wrapped around Steve's cock. He slowly pumped it a few times. He loved the feel of it in his hand. The only thing that he couldn't do because of the drug was stick his cock in Steve's mouth and make him suck it. It was something he had dreamed of being done to him. That could wait until they had more time together.

'Where do I start?' He whispered, Trevor reached down and pulled lube and condoms out of the bag.

XXXXX

The nurse stopped at Steve McGarrett's room, and looked down at her watch. It was too early for her to go in and check on him. She whistled as she continued on her way to the lift. She pressed the button, and waited.

XXXXX

Trevor smiled as he looked down at the man spread out on the bed. He had rolled him over, and got him in position, which meant his legs were bent beneath him. He climbed onto the bed. He ran one of his fingers gently over the tattoo just over his arse. He quickly undid his trousers; he wiggled and managed to get them and his underwear down so he could pull out his hard cock. He stroked it a few times before he reached for the lube, which sat next to a gun. Just in case he needed it.

XXXXX

The nurse jumped when the lift door opened, and it was full of armed people that rushed out into the corridor.

Chin pushed opened Steve's door gun in hand, and without thinking he suddenly fired.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. I will be getting to all your reviews. I am just trying to get at least one update per story that I have been posting at the moment. Now it is time to get on with the story.

XXXXX

Steve lay on his stomach, on the hospital bed and unable to move. His face was angled towards the door. He couldn't get a visual on Trevor and that made him nervous.

As soon as the door opened Trevor turned with a gun in his hand. He wasn't fast enough. Gun shots echoed around the room, and then the ward. Trevor fell to the ground in a heap.

Chin rushed to Steve's side and covered his naked body with a blanket. He hated to see his friend this way. He had never seen Steve seem so vulnerable.

'Steve, are you okay?' Chin frowned when there was no answer. The only reaction he actually got was the blinking of his eyes. Chin had seen this in murder cases. 'Get a doctor in here, he's been drugged.' Then he looked around and turned to Hotch. 'Where's Danny?'

Steve's heart started to pound, now he was actually terrified. He had thought Danny had come with them. That looked like it wasn't the case. What did Trevor do to his partner?

Derek heard and rushed to the stairwell that is where Chin had said Danny went. Hotch walked over to Steve. He felt as if he had to say something to ease the worry. It was weird because if the two men hadn't argued they might have caught the killer, or Trevor might have murdered his friend.

'Danny will be fine. I know it. He has a lot to live for, just like you do.' Hotch saw the confusion in the SEAL's eyes. 'You're going to survive and live for each other.' He hoped that Steve understood what he meant.

That was when they heard Derek's voice ring out. 'We need a doctor and a stretcher here NOW!'

'I'll go and find out what's going on.' Hotch told Steve. 'I'll update you when I know something and when the doctor his finished with you.'

Steve watched as Hotch nodded to his doctor on the way out. He wished that he could talk. He wanted to see Danny and find out what the hell was going on. Steve tried not to dwell on the fact he couldn't move. He knew that drugs did this, but it didn't stop him from being afraid that it would become permanent. Steve needed Danny and the rest of his ohana.

XXXXX

Hotch stood at the door to the stairwell and watched as Danny was moved. His neck was in a brace and he body immobilised. With the blood going down the stairs, it was obvious that he'd been pushed. He wished that Danny was conscious so he could find out what exactly happened. They could guess with the information they had at hand, but he would prefer it be confirmed that it was Trevor and not someone else. He'd had stranger cases, a lot stranger. Danny and Steve really deserved happiness together, especially after everything that had happened recently. At least Trevor was dead. The rapist serial killers were both dead. All those unsolved cases on the mainland could be closed. The families could get some kind of closure, and not look at strangers wondering if they had done it. The general population could breathe and sleep easier knowing that one more bad guy had been taken off the streets permanently. This family of monsters would no longer be bothering anyone.

XXXX

Steve sat on is bed patiently. He finally could talk, and walk around. When he realised he could move his little finger, Steve had been over the moon. He had been under close supervision all night. This was due to the fact he had just been attacked in the hospital. They wanted to make sure that never happened again. Steve was also unable to move, or to tell anyone if anything was wrong. Someone checked in on him on a regular basis. They had also worked out a code. One blink was for yes, and two for no. At times, it could take a little while to get to the route of what Steve was saying, but if worked for them. The nurses and doctors who checked in on him would only ask him yes or no questions. During some of the nurse's breaks, they had started to write down what sort of questions they would need to ask. It was put on a piece of paper with the date, time and signature. It was added to all the medical information that was on a clipboard and attached to the bottom of his bed.

Now Steve was fine he was waiting for the doctor to turn up so he could get signed out of here. As soon as that was done, he would be going to visit Danny. Hotch had been in earlier and they had talked. Steve finally found out why the two men ended up in bed together. There was so much miscommunication and both he and Danny had hidden how they felt about the other. He had nearly driven them apart. When Danny was awake and able the two of them were going to have a very long talk, and then he was going to kiss him. The first of many he hoped.

The door opened and Steve looked up finally the doctor was here, but it wasn't, it was Catherine. She had tears that fell down her cheeks. She wiped them away as she moved closer to him. Catherine then hugged him tightly.

'I was so worried about you.' She whispered as she pulled away.

'Thank you for helping Danny when he called. It couldn't have been easy for you.' Steve had been told everything that had happened. Between Five-0 and the BAU, he had someone with him all night. He couldn't defend himself; they knew it would make him feel a litter better. They were right it did. Steve would tell them all that when he saw them next.

'What else could I have done? I love you Steve and no matter what you say or do. No matter who you end up with that fact isn't going to change.' She watched as Steve went to answer her. 'I'm not going to try and beg you to come back to me. I've got too much self-respect to beg and plead with a man who doesn't love me. Not in the way that I love him. I would never want you to pretend you had feelings for me that didn't exist. I just had to check on you. To see you with my own eyes and confirm that you were, in fact, okay.'

'I'm fine Cath. I am sorry; I had wished that I loved you that way. I had tried, I thought maybe the feelings that I had would grow into that. I do hope that you will find someone who really is worthy of you.' Steve had never wanted to hurt her. They had been friends for a very long time. If Danny hadn't barged into his life, he would have stayed with her thinking it was love. In the end, they would have hated each other, and been miserable.

'I thought I had. I think I'm going to be a little more cautious next time. I want it all, I need to make sure they want it all as well before I commit completely. I hope Danny will be okay. Send me a text when you know. That is a one off. I know I'm here, but it still hurts too much. I can't be your go to girl, not at the moment. It wouldn't be fair to me to keep using me like that. I hope one day I can get past this hurt and anger that we can work our way to becoming friends again.

'Of course Cath and I hope that too.' Steve just stared at the door after she left. He hated the fact he hurt her, but he had been truthful. He should have been truthful the day he realised she felt more for him that he did for her.

The door opened again, he desperately hoped it wasn't someone else who was angry with him. He just wanted to see Danny. This time it was the doctor. She was smiling, so Steve hoped that it meant good news for him getting discharged.

'Good morning Lt Commander.' Dr Kelani nodded as she walked over to him; she checked her notes while she was doing that.

XXXXX

Danny, please wake up.' Steve whispered as he held onto his partner's hand. He would give anything to hear a rant right now.

Grace and Rachel had been to visit. You could see by Rachel's face that divorcing Danny didn't stop the worry, or that lost feeling, or the anger and wanting someone to pay. Grace had wanted to stay and be with her Uncle Steve. He remembered her cute little face looking so earnest when she said that she had been worried about him. Grace also believed after everything that had happened, and that he shouldn't be alone. She also thought that she should be the one to take care of him. After all, they were ohana.

At that point, Rachel had a confused look on her face. Chin had popped in, and then taken Grace to get something to drink. Steve had no idea what it was until she started talking to Danny's unconscious form.

'Why does our daughter prefer her Uncle Steve to her stepfather?' As soon as Steve heard this he left to join Chin and Grace. It was obviously something private. As soon as he stepped outside his legs froze and he continued to listen. 'Why does she prefer to go swimming and not horse riding? Oh, Danny when did our daughter become yours and the Commander's, and Five-0 became part of ohana more so than Stan? I seem to be driving her away? She has changed so much, and so has our relationship, since I was going to take her to Las Vegas. How do I get to win my girl back?'

Steve walked back into the room. 'She will always be your daughter. You're her mom, and that is something special.'

Rachel turned to look at him. 'Thank you Commander.'

'It's Steve.' He walked over to a chair and sat down.

'Rachel.' She glanced at Danny and then back to Steve. 'Why have things changed?'

'They are always going to she's getting older.' Steve stared at her, as he tried to figure out how to phrase something.

'What is it?' Rachel asked.

'There are some things I want to explain. You won't like them, and I don't want you to get angry at Grace, Danny or me.'

'I will obviously do my best Steve. I won't lie to you and say yes. I have no idea what you are going to telling me.'

Steve was grateful that she was being honest. 'Grace was always upset and angry that you would take away Danny's days when you were angry with him. She missed her dad, because you were being petty. The Las Vegas thing was because you were making her move again away from the people she loved. Grace also knew that when this job was finished he could be transferred elsewhere. She told us that if she had to move there was no point in making friends, or another ohana as she would lose them.' He hated to say these things to her. 'From my point of view Danny moved to a place he hates, and is willing to stay here for her. There are plenty of jobs Stan could take around Hawaii but he didn't, why? When it comes to Stan, Graces does love him, and she knows he loves her, but he finds it hard to show her. Grace knows she can run and jump into my arms. I will stop everything to talk to her, and so will Danny. It's up to you if you do anything about what I tell you. You could actually talk to Grace and ask her? She would be honest with you.'

Steve walked out and join Chin, Grace and now Kono all drinking cold drinks. He had been thrilled when he heard that Grace cared for him. It was true that Five-0 was a family and that little girl was a part of it.

XXXXX

All the others had gone, and Steve was alone with Danny. He had closed his eyes and thought about his family. He thought about Gracie and Danny, and the three of them living together permanently. That was when heard a groan from the bed, and his diminutive partner.

'That's it Danny, please open those gorgeous baby blue eyes.' He hoped that there were no gaps in his partner's memory, or that he had lost it. It could happen, and knowing the way their luck was going to would happen now.

Steve pressed the call button, and then he moved back as the medical personnel rushed in to check him over.

XXXXX

Danny didn't need to spend much time in hospital after he woke up. Nothing had come back on any of the tests and his reactions were normal. They had kept him in just as a precaution. Steve insisted that Danny come and stay with him for the few days that they had off.

Danny agreed quickly, he wasn't ready to have Steve out of his site for long periods of time. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his partner laid out with blood seeping out of the cuts that Trevor had made.

Hotch and the other members of the BAU had left before Danny woke up. They had been called out on an emergency case. The killer was going to strike in 24 hrs. Steve could see the frustration in their faces. They hated the fact that the police departments left it to the last minute to call them in. Then if they didn't solve it, and another body turned up they were the ones to blame.

Danny had hoped things would change between the two of them when they got back to Steve's place. It hadn't. Here they were sitting out on the lanai drinking beer and staring out at the ocean. They were also ignoring the huge elephant in the room. It was time something had to be done and it looked like Danny was going to have to be the one to bring the subject up. He was going to have to be subtle about it, and gradually work it around to their relationship, the one they didn't currently have.

'I'm glad that you're still alive Steve, and that he didn't…'Danny waved his hands around spilling beer as he did.

'Yeah, me too.' Steve opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it. Then he tried again. 'So what about you and Hotch?' He pushed himself to start this topic, no matter how terrified he was of the outcome. He had nearly lost Danny, and he never wanted to have regrets or what ifs. Not if they concerned Danny. Hotch actually had been great and made him feel a better about a lot of things.

Danny turned to look at his partner. His blue eyes focused on the other man. It looked like this was it. He wasn't going to let this moment pass him by not again. Not when last time he had broken this amazing man's heart. 'There is no me and Hotch, not in a romantic sense.' He took a deep breath there were so many things he had to apologise for. Fear made people do lots of stupid things. 'I'm sorry for pushing you at Catherine.' That was how the whole thing really started to go downhill. 'For using Hotch to hide how I really feel about you.'

'How do you feel about me?' Steve needed to hear any words that Danny liked him in a romantic way. He would take there, and then would do whatever he could to make Danny for in love with him. He was still afraid that his partner couldn't, no wouldn't be able to love him.

'I love you Steven J McGarrett. I love everything about you. After my relationship with Rachel fell apart I hid away my broken heart. I promised myself that I would never be that vulnerable again, it had hurt too much. I told myself having Grace in my life was enough. After arriving in this hellhole, slowly my heart began to mend. It then started to reach out to you. It terrified me when I realised what I felt towards you. I had no idea what to say, if I was going to say anything at all?'

Steve took a large swig of beer. It was time for him to man up and be honest about his emotions. 'I never thought I was capable of love. I'd never felt that way about anyone before. I believed that I must have been missing something inside to stop that from happening. I cared, care for Cath, and I thought that it was the best that I was going to do, to get until I met you. Even saying that now, I was so unfair on here. I kept her thinking that I loved her. I should have told her so she could have found someone else. If I had I still might have had her friendship. I don't have too many of them.'

I thought you would prefer an update. I will respond to all your reviews. I really hoped you enjoyed this story.

XXXXX

'We need to be honest with each other if we want this relationship to work.' Danny hoped Steve agreed. He really, really wanted them to be together.

'I'm willing to try if you are? I know I'll struggle at times, but you, we are worth it.' Steve's eyes crinkle at the edges as he smiles.

'Oh yeah babe, I am too.' Danny reaches his hand out, which Steve grabs. They sit there for hours like that. With everything that happened especially to Steve they weren't going to rush into anything. They didn't feel the need to.

They spent the time in front of the ocean kissing with it going nowhere. They went to sleep in each other's arms and nothing else. The two men still needed to talk; they had a lot to cover. Being who they were it would take time for them to be able to open up. They were building a strong foundation to build their relationship on. This would be a foundation that would strong and steady to deal with any bad weather that came their way. This foundation would last them a lifetime.

The End.


End file.
